


Send help

by Pixie_mischief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Tachanka, Siege the Valentine’s, Smart but stupid, Sweet, a little fluff, somebody please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: Blitz can't figure out why the world is out to get him when he just tries to spend some time with his crush.
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	Send help

Blitz was anxious. Sure he asked Jäger out, or more like blurted out the words. Still, he did it and got a positive answer. Yet it was nearly two months ago! Two months and they were only on a handful of dates. They didn’t even feel like real dates. Just a few stolen moments between missions and training sessions. Because when he got the balls to ask Jäger out, suddenly everything in the universe seemed to be against him. And it was getting progressively worse. They were barely seeing each other now, only while passing by or when one of them went on a mission and the other returned from it. And on top of everything lately, Jäger seemed to distance himself from the shield-bearer. Something wasn't right and Blitz couldn't figure out what it was.

IQ noticed her friend was a little less focused during the training. And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out the reason behind Blitz’s less cherry and more snappy attitude. Especially that the latter was an extremely rare thing for him. The man was grateful for his friend’s perception. He didn’t know what to do and was bottling up frustration instead of asking for help. Asking Bandit for help could bear two results, one could mean receiving actual help, other could mean something entirely opposite. And he dreaded to see the second option. But thankfully now he could talk with IQ. Not that he confessed what exactly worried him, but he suggested it. She even went to ask Jäger why he doesn’t spend more time with Blitz. The answer was as to be expected, no time. Though there was something that made her question it. The pilot was spending a lot more time in the workshop, more than he needed. Judging by the tone of his voice together with the look he gave her during their conversation, she knew he was clearly hiding something.

The relief that came upon receiving someone’s help didn’t last long. Not much changed in the last week, as Jäger was still straight out avoiding him at this point! Blitz racked his brain trying to come up with what could cause it. Maybe he said or did something wrong? Nothing came to him. There was literally nothing that could cause this. Maybe Jäger just didn’t really feel the same and needed a few more dates to figure it out? After all, the pilot was not the best with his words. When Blitz finally admitted his defeat by some odd circumstances, he heard two magic words. Valentine’s Day. That was one way to find out how Jäger felt about him, and he could prepare a good date. And by good, he meant something that both of them will enjoy, but mostly the pilot.

Blitz tried really hard to figure out what would be a good Valentine date. He asked around for advice and began to regret asking some of his colleagues. He regretted even more as those who he didn’t ask somehow overheard his question and came with their own advice. Bandit claimed that he had some ideas, and of course, they were more for himself rather than Blitz, to which amused IQ. Why Monika decided that it could be a good idea was beyond him, at least at that distressing moment. Though he admits it lightened the mood. 

All of the gathered ideas were basically the same. A dinner, some movie, a small gift, and depending on how far the relationship is a night full of lovemaking. The last thing was mostly suggested as the way to de-stress after all those missions and training sessions. They came from those who knew that Blitz’s Valentine is one of their colleagues. Despite their effort, all of these suggestions didn’t give him a clear idea. So he decided to go to the source and try to subtly ask what Jäger would like for Valentine’s. Oddly enough that decision was made thanks to Tachanka, one of the not asked but giving his advice anyway. It shouldn’t be so surprising after all the man was once married. The advice itself was to communicate more and know what the other might want because it makes the foundation of a good relationship. It would be great advice if Tachanka didn’t agree with Bandit on the 'night of lovemaking' right after sharing his concealed wisdom.

Blitz entered the workshop under the excuse of working on amplifying the efficiency of his shield’s flash. Of course, Jäger was already there, working on some drones. Blitz wondered if the pilot even slept last night. Jäger acknowledged the other man’s presence with a quick glance and a hum.

It was an awkward hour. Neither of them spoke. But at least Jäger didn’t leave, so maybe the whole ordeal wasn’t because of Blitz.  
The shield-bearer decided to try his luck. “Heard about today’s hot topic?” There was no other answer beside a hum indicating the pilot was listening. “The best date for Valentine’s Day.” He planned to be subtle but there was no harm in being a little straightforward. Jäger stopped what he was doing for a moment and glanced at Blitz, before continuing previous action. “You know, dinner, movies, that sort of thing. What’s your opinion on them?” He tried to not look at the other man too often.  
The pilot shrugged. “Depends,” that was definitely not an answer he was expecting.   
“On?” The shield-beared tried to prompt the further answer.  
“Who would I go with.” The effort to make Jäger speak out when he was working was simply incredible.  
“Go on. I’m curious if your idea is the same as others.” Blitz fully expected the pilot to call bullshit on this conversation at any given moment and point out that he had no idea what to do for Valentine’s.   
But he just looked at him for a brief moment. There was something in that fleeting gaze. Was Jäger offended? “Dinner and a movie sound good.” There was a quick pause. “Though something more personal would show that you care. Favorite movie, or one that the other wants to see but couldn’t yet. ”  
“That’s a far better answer than others had!” Blitz chuckled. “What about dinner? You said dinner too.” Oh, he’s stretching a line now.  
“Doesn’t have to be dinner. If you know what treats they like, it might be a better idea.” This felt like the pilot was just giving him instructions on what to do. “You don’t even have to go out if you can prepare it well yourself.” Yes, those definitely were instructions.  
“You are right! I said the same thing.” And with that, the conversation died out. Blitz couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was not right. He finished his work, honestly for how long could he pretend he was doing something besides taking the device apart and putting it back together? Two hours sounded like a big stretch anyway, which may gave Jäger a chance to notice Blitz’s intentions. And with a quick bye, he left.

“Did you seriously ask him that?” IQ almost couldn’t believe what she heard. “And he told you all those?” That sounded ridiculous.   
“He did. I don’t believe it myself. Though he gave me an odd look. I think he himself couldn't believe what I asked him.”  
“You are so helpless. I would be giving you instructions too.” IQ chuckled, and Blitz directed at her a hurt look. “I’m going out for Valentine’s.”  
“A date? Didn’t know you had someone.”  
“Not telling.” IQ shook her head. “That’s the bakery, go get him his treats.” 

Valentine’s Day was drawing near quicker than Blitz anticipated. All the smaller things were ready, well almost all. He still needed to convince Bandit to leave for the night, He stubbornly refused to do so. And just paying him to do so, suddenly was very tempting. And since he had no idea what movie Jäger would like to watch, he still needed help. Nothing romantic or any like that, that’s for sure. A date with a documentary movie sounded weird but might be enjoyable, so why not. At this point, Iana was his best shot. 

Everything went according to the plan. And if he had to admit it, it was even better than he planned. Bandit was sent on a mission and Iana helped out with the movie. It wasn’t a documentary, but according to her, it was something Jäger wanted to watch for a longer time. It was oddly perfect, compared to what was happening at the beginning of the month. Now to play dumb and make the pilot lower his suspicion. 

“Marius, could you come here for a second?” Blitz called out from the room where he settled everything.  
“Monika left twenty minutes ago, what are you still doing here?” Jäger came in and stopped.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Blitz made a wide gesture, showing everything he prepared. The dimmed light. The laptop, that was ready for a movie to be played. Jäger’s favorite dessert. And hopefully a peaceful evening.  
“What?” The pilot blinked, confusion visible in his eyes.   
“Sorry for not coming up with all of this by myself.” Blitz rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
“Elias, I thought you were going out with Monika.” Marius blinked.  
“I.. what?!” He couldn’t believe his ears. “Wait… what gave you that idea?”  
“You were spending a lot more time together lately. And our dates weren’t the best, I thought…”   
Blitz blinked. So he gave him advice for Monika. Well, there it is, the universe once again throwing obstacles at him.   
“Come here, you smart idiot.” He chuckled, inviting the pilot to the couch.   
Jäger complied. 

It was for the most part a rather awkward date. When Blitz played the movie, Jäger confessed he didn’t sleep much in the last few days and apologized for his ramblings in advance. Both of them relaxed, as expected the pilot was caught up in watching, and Blitz had no problem moving closer to him unnoticed. Though he did not expect that Jäger would lean into him like nothing happened and use him as his personal pillow. In about the middle of the movie, the pilot fell asleep. That was once another odd thing that happened lately. Jäger was never falling asleep while watching something that got his interest. It didn't take long for Blitz to follow suit and fall asleep himself.

They woke up to the sound of the shutter going off. Blinking off the remnants of sleep, they looked up at Monika holding up her phone.  
“You two look adorable together. I guess the evening was successful.” She left laughing at their confused looks.  
They looked at each other. Blitz’s arm was around Jäger’s shoulder as the pilot’s arms were wrapped around the other’s midriff. The shield-bearer smiled. The evening was successful.


End file.
